warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dark Seer
Was getting a bit big. New talk page archive for me! *User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1 *User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 2 Chatter Hey, got a question for ya. I've started doing commissions and was wondering if it would be ok to have that in my blog. Won't be spammed and it'll stay in the blog. Just asking due to the rules having a 'no advert' policy but it isn't going to degrade the forums any, at least not in any way that I can think of, and it won't be spammed all over the place. Anyway thanks for the consideration. Patriot398 18:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway to colour in your home page like yours and blade banes? It looks cool, and I want to try to colour my about me page in. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is that? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Who eh hell has got my password!?--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Also Dark, are you part of Tango. Cause If so I want to know If its all right if I make a psyker for tango. I tried run but he's inactive. So I'm trying you. Can I make a psyker or does that kick cannon in the nuts. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) All right then. Don't worry about it. I must go and change my password now. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 09:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Darkseer, could you please put a NCF tag on the Court of Chaos article? Me and more than a few other users have agreed that it is more than a little Non Canon Friendly. Supahbadmarine 00:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) heres my new Tango character idea! Got An Idea for a Tango character! Thomas "The Blade" Jacobus. He lost 1 hand and embedded a knife in the stump. He now wields a plasma pistol in his remaining hand. He's from the planet Vasnar III. Sent cause he went mad and murdered several civilians. His speciality, Assassination's. Also Unmatched in close combat. Hates Deek, Frost, Logan and John Thompson. He respects Cale, Raynor, and Liana (cant remember her name), He Likes Jared (sees him as someone who didn't deserve to be in the hell hole that is "Tango"), Cole is friendly (despite the difference in fighting styles), and Fredric and The Blade are friends as well (after fredric built a conversion field generator in to his knife). What do you think? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey dark, I've been thinking, How do you become an administrator anyway? Is it like a collect 12 crisp packets and become a administrator deal or what? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer. I was wondering how long you could leave a small article up. I ask because a User made an article called Valor Phantoms, wrote almost nothing down and has not done anything since. Supahbadmarine 19:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer, you think that this wiki should have a custom skin or something? I went a bit crazy with Black Forge's custom appearance, and the rich stories and unique characters is good enough on this wiki, but if it were accompanied by a nice looking custom skin would make this wiki look professional... just saying... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Like using the #0D592F hex code to match the boxes on the homepage.... meh. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Please to a look at Protogenoi. Supahbadmarine 22:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Space Primates This article Space Primates seems very canon-hostile. I have written to the author on both the article's talk page and his personal talk page, but he has so far neither responded nor made any changes to the article, so would you please come and look it over?Jochannon 07:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi yea I don't see whats wrong with Mui'gam article? I already changed it a few days ago. Primarch11 15:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you at least tell me what I can do to change both the Space primates and Mui'gam articles? I really not lose them. Primarch11 15:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) DArk, I dont want to complain, but with the new colours, I can barely see any writing (I have a few eye problems) in the infoboxes and 3/4 of the home pages, and anybody with eye problems (or without) will struggle to see them as well. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Jochannon, I've asked you what you wanted me to make changes on and I'm working on it. If I could have some help from the admins on what to change then I can get it done faster. Primarch11 17:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I've made changes to the Space Primates article. can you please look at it and let me know if anything else needs to be changed. Also can you let me know what needs to be changed about Mui'gam. Primarch11 18:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay I fixed both the Space Primates article and the Mui'gam article. Can you please look at both and then remove the non-friendly cannon thing if their fine? Primarch11 00:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) We can't read what you wrote on the Space Primates Talk page. Supahbadmarine 01:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) So are my two articles okay now? Primarch11 04:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well i just put down a reason why the chapter would need more marine. Space Primates check out the Sector and Reason for Increase in numbers part. Primarch11 02:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I believe Primarch11 has fixed the previous problems with the Space Primates article. Please inspect it and remove the NCF tag if you get the chance. Supahbadmarine 20:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Dark Seer. I wanted to inform you that Primarch11 has fixed the numbers on the Space Primates article. Will you please look it over once more. It is my personal belief that you should remove the NCF tag. Primarch has addressed all of the problems that the users have posed to him an has been more than accomadating. Please take that into consideration, especially since the Space Primates form a core part of his fluff. Supahbadmarine 04:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Dark Seer. I had an idea of creating an article about the fanon version of the Milky Way galaxy, but i thought i should ask you if i can do such a thing. TardirProductions 13:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I want to make a Sensei character. However, I have had very little luck in finding details on them. I am not entirly sure where they stand as far a canon. Does this site have any rules regarding Sensei that I shouldknow about? Also, you should let Tardir do his alternate universe thing. It sounds interesting. Supahbadmarine 18:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your support, Supahbadmarine, and what i meant was like an article with a map with as many fanon planets as possible, that anyone could edit. I have got a map pic with my planets added already. TardirProductions 19:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I understood that. I am not trying to make a Chapter or a group. I am trying to make a sensei character, and was wondering if the site had a policy on sensei that I did not know about. Supahbadmarine 15:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should just let you know that SniperGhost has made a request to adopt this wiki. Supahbadmarine 12:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't mention it. It is only right that the guy who made the wiki get a fair say in the matter. Supahbadmarine 14:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for the wiki as a whole. As the founder I thought I should take this up with you. How about a humour category? Even if it is the grim dark future that is 40k, with the power of fanon I thought may'be it could be possible for humour to exist? Nothing stupid for supidities sake, but something on a light hearted note, and not nessesarily following rules of canon. For an example "Angry Marines", not canon but still manages to make roll on the floor laughing. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) You could create a template like the property, NCF, and construction templates and add it to the top of the article, which also adds it to the "humour" category. --Lither My talk 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dark Seer. I would like to ask you about a special project that flies in the face of one of the sites rules, but I feel would be good for the site as a whole. One of our rules states that there is to be no lost Primarchs or Legions. I believe that the community as a whole should create them. Simply put I want to propose a the final two Primarchs and their Legions as a project for the community. They would be endorsed by the site, and written by the community for the community. I plan to create a blog presenting the issue to the community, but I want you to okay it first. Thank you for your consideration. Supahbadmarine 15:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Supah. I have had ideas for both of them for ages, since before i got here, and it would be awesome with a huge community project. TardirProductions 20:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand. This is the kind of project that would be interesting, but people would fight over creative rights. It would have been cool if we could have pulled it off though. Supahbadmarine 22:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer. Could you delete my Obidiah Vernon article? I have completely lost interest in it. Supahbadmarine 22:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer. I wanted to let you know that a new User named Cosmic11 recently defaced my article, the Ultraguard by posting a picture of him giving The Finger on the article. Supahbadmarine 06:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The Troll As you have noticed a unknown troll appeared recently. However, this same IP address was also resposable for creating the Ultraawsomemarines which are poorly written, poorly formatted and vulgar, while lacking a Humour template. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, me and 5 (Tardir, Cal, Bladiumdragon, Primarch11 and Supahother people are making a new article called Deceit on Tegotia. We have been discussing it and have decided that it would be a good idea to have it as a roleplay instead and then make the article as we get to major points in the storyline. It would be appreciated if you could give us permission to do this. Thanks in advance. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hello Dark Seer, it's Dirge. I had another crazy and heretical idea for the entire wiki and I was hoping for your opinion. Mind you, this is still an idea in development. I noticed on the Halo Fanon all these "Alternate Histories" then I saw on BolterandChainsword the "Dornian Heresy ". Totalimmortal had his "Perfect Imperium" and Forever Enlightened thing going on. So I thought why dont we experiment with the concept? I have a blog about if you would be so kind as to check it out. They could be group projects, or atleast as a must be well written and convincing. Dang...so many doors would open. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 09:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Hi, I left a message at User talk:Totalimmortal, and then realized he wasn't an admin. Please could you look at the situation at User talk:TacticAngel? Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) NCF Tags Hey, could the NCF tags in the Awali and old Solaris Federation talk pages be removed now? Vivaporius 03:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The problem with the Thegreatbeing has resurfaced. Now, had this been a new problem then we would have just contacted the admins straight away. However, as I had helped BB remedy this situation the first time (reminding members to stay civil and placing the NCF tag on The Loyalists 9, after reaching a community decision to do so) I felt some kind of responibilty if the situation arose again. What has happened since, is that TGB has decided to remove the tag even though he has not amended the NCF parts of his article and he has not responded well to any input from any of the Wiki's members (I have tried to be an impartial as I can, and I usually try to reassure the new members that their article is safe, and that at least someone is willing to help them).But... He just dismisses anything we post which he does not agree with, rather than listening to reason. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Activity As Blade Bane has pointed out, what we need is a basic Admin (or Admins) at least until his life becomes less hectic. And it was also a good idea of Sniper's to put up that blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Admins If you haven't seen the Recent Events blog yet, you should check it out. It has the community's views and requests regrading admins in it. I would also like you to consider me for adminship, if for nothing else, because of the sheer amount of available time I've recently acquired combined with my canon knowledge. Thanks, --Totalimmortal 04:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Just so I make it clear,I know that it's a strange request given my absence the past few months, but I honestly need something I'm responsible for now that I'm only going to school for 2 hours, 4 days a week (my school contract requires me to stay at home until 5:30 pm as well). --Totalimmortal 05:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It looks like you already started anyway, but if you're referring to my Chaos Sorcerer (Gognasharr I think?), he's an extremely under-developed character. The only reason I suggested him in the first place was because I was inspired to make a Chaos character, then I remembered that Chaos isn't really my thing and the inspiration died out... --Totalimmortal 06:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Blood for the Blood God !, Skulls to the Skull Throne !!, let the Galaxy Buuuuurn !!! Kasrkin Veteran / any time / October, 5, 2011 Die in shame Traitor !!! Kasrkin Veteran / 16:18 / October, 07, 2011 Your death is at hand Traitor !!!!!!!!!!! Kasrkin Veteran / any time / any Date hey darkseer, i know you're probably sick of hearign this, and know my reputatino for trying, but could you autherise a loyalist traitor legionairres page? the idea would be higlhy original, with new concepts, a 700-year banishment, new appearances, even a small area to themselves to allow them to grow, and would only do so to just above chapter-strength in astartes. well, whaddya think? could i try it? The Great Being 08:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeingThe Great Being 08:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey there DS. I thought that you really should know about this. Supahbadmarine 21:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey DS, some members of the community were thinking that we need a European admin, since none of our active ones are in GMT. Dog of War made a blog about it. WyldStallyn 22:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The Null Legion is a classified chapter (and future renegade, long story) composing of psychic blanks and Pariahs. So in the 21st Founding their is a Radical Inquisitor faction who came up with this project. They start this project with the purpose was of using the negative psychic powers of the blanks and augmenting it with the power of astartes. The Radicals had hoped to create an army of blanks for their purposes. They do this by kidnapping 10 young Pariahs from their fate in the Culexus Temple and use their genetics as a template. From there, the Radicals steal genetic samples from many other Pariahs, Blanks, and Culexus assassins. They use arcane and heretical technology from the Dark Ages to modify these genetic samples and mix them in the hopes of creating more psychic negatives who are vat grown. This has been met with suprising success. Though far from the army they had hoped for, they have slowly manage to raise 100 psychic blanks Astartes, 10 of which are true Pariahs. But their numbers are forever small because of how difficult it is to make a blank and the implantation process is difficult. So yeah, Blank marines runnign around, taking down rouge psykers and combating daemons. Still a few things to work out, but im trying Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark Seer, I can have Eldar slaves right? [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll keep your advice in mind. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is it permissible for the Xai'athi to have several generations of Eldar slaves? I was thinking of the use of comliance collars, supervised breeding, and an array of slaving techinques to control the Eldar. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey DS, Cal and I both told Viva that Eldar slaves (in the way he wants to use them) are against the spirit of the canon, and rather than accepting that, he decided to sidestep our decision and ask you. Totalimmortal 20:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It should also be noted the Total views my coming to you as "crying to the other admins". I've tried reasoning with him, but he refuses to listen to any argument I've backed with evidence. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) That's not what I said, but in a way its true. Totalimmortal 21:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't that Eldar slaves are NCF, its the way he intended the slaves to be. He wanted them to learn to like their positions as slaves, and didn't recognize that the Eldar are a ridiculously pompous and prideful race that would sooner kill themselves than be slaves in that manner. Totalimmortal 21:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Dornian Heresy Project Could you rename this article? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dornian Heresy Article - Permission Granted! I REQUIRE YOUR AID Hey, I'm in need of some help here, other people cannot seem to see the fully updated version of my article. I have updated it several times and my friends say they can't see the updates. They can however still acess the latest updated one in 'History'. It seems to be displaying an old version. The page in question: [[]]http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alfa_Legion And latest update: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alfa_Legion?oldid=74263 I would really appreciate your help. Garrot 18:02, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Garrot Under Attack! Recently a boatload of anonymous Users from 1d4chan have come onto the site, and vandalized numerous articles, and have personally attacked Dirge. Me and Cal are trying to do damage control, but it is a never ending tide of Trolls and Flamers. WE NEED HELP! I am your master! At your service. 00:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. I kind of have an issue with the Black Parade. It was, too tacky for me. Don't get me wrong, I love their songs, but sometimes when I see them all dressed up in that Black Parade uniform, it kinda kills it for me. Their newest album is better than the rest, but I also like their second one. Nice to know there is another listener around here. :) Cryptomania 11:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I am leaving the Wiki I believe there were something about 35 member of this wiki when I joined; I have been here for longer than some admins; I have written a lot of this wiki: I wrote the Quotes pages, I made the How-to category and most of the articles therein; I wrote the 100th and 1,000th articles on this wiki; the point I'm trying to make is that I have invested a hell of a lot of time and effort in this whole thing; I am not flattering myself when I say that I have made a great and positive effect on this group. I love WH40K fanon, I come here for the fanon, not for politics. So when several members including Lither, an Administrator, spend several pages' worth of text in comments on my blog entry insulting my nation, I take it as a sign that I don't fit here anymore.Jochannon (talk) 14:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey DS. I hate to bug you whereever you are in the lands of the internets, but we need you to come back. Lither has been abusing his Admin priveleges in a hardcore way, and it may be time that he loses them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey This has been a bit of a recurring problem with me, ever since the new editing system came up I've been trying (with no sucess) to put up a Space Marine Chapter Infobox on several of my pages, If you could tell me how to make Infoboxes on the new system because this is going to frustrate me for ages otherwise Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 06:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday a few minutes late! Wait, you were born April 1st? *starts sweating profusively* Must...resist...temptation...Also saw the fun that occurred with Plague. :DBladiumdragon (talk) 22:42, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Don't you think, as admin and a founder of this page, that some of the pictures here violate more or less invidual persons and/or the pics main purposes? I mean, there are pics of ork warlord "this-and-that" who has a picture of "him", pic taken from "Codex: Orks (4th Edition)". And that is not even the worst, I'm not really sure, but I think I found a picture of that actor... I don't remember, theres teh pic --> (40k, Lord Inquisitor, Lance Corporal Lanse Phaedo, Stormtrooper.jpg) So shouldn't these picture uses be better controlled? I find it kinda outrageous you use a picture from Dark Souls II trailer as a caption of some Imperial-special-troopers with deatmasks..? Why god why? So, shouldn't the pictures be better controlled? RemosPendragon (talk) 11:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ey! Well shit dude, I log in to take a look at stuff and you're back! What's up? Also, yes, feel free to Bogart an Alistair-related artifact. --//''Run4My Talk'' 05:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC)